ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Hachi Ishida
Hachi Ishida (石田 破地 Ishida Hachi "Lit"; Shattered Earth, Stone Rice Field) is a young Quincy who has gained enough skill and power to become one of the notable Jagdarmee Captains of the Vandenreich. He is regarded as a prodigy, and is known as Glass Captain (玻璃艦長 Hariganchō) among the Vandenreich and Yamato City. He serves as the assistant of Luther Izaak as well. Appearance Hachi is quite an attractive young man by the general populous, and exceptionally his mother (though she doted on him heavily). He is of relatively average height, but compensates with his exceptional physique. He is known to hold a complete set of abs, but with his lean build it isn't evident unless he strips down. Hachi still doesn't have a very mature face, and has been called 'baby-face' by some of his colleagues due to its less angular structure. But he does hold relatively sharp features, including piercing black eyes and a distinctly sharp nose. Additionally, he has a crown of black hair, much like the rest of his family. It is quite spiky, and short, unlike his forefathers. Finally, he has a single tattoo on the right side of his chest, appearing to be reminiscent of a bird-like structure, though it's actual figure is unknown. Hachi appears to normally wear attire that is slightly out of the norm for his position. He wears w htie overcoat, with dark blue lining and a large blue cross at its back. Underneath, he wears a tight black tank-top, which is entirely sleeveless. On this tank-top, there is a thin white vest over it. For his lower-body attire, he generally wears a pair of black jeans, black leather shoes, and a brown belt to fasten it. However, his stripping habits generally cause him to abandon his jacket and shirt. Notably, Hachi has a few accessories exclusive to him. A Quincy pentacle that dangles on his neck as a necklace, given to him by his mother, and a chain that is tied at the right of his waist. Because of the requirement of the Ishida to wear glasses, when he isn't out of the house, or appears as formal events, he is forced to remove his contact lenses and wear his glasses. Personality History Synopsis :Main Article: Renascentia Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Quincy Abilities Master of Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation Hachi, above all else, is a master of the Quincy's most fundamental ability. This ability being the ability to absorb and manipulate the Reiryoku that exists around him, this being the . Hachi was taught by his mother for a number of years prior to her death. This knowledge accumulated, and subsequently enhanced by readings within the Ishida Clan, have allowed him to gain exceptional mastery over the fundamental Quincy abilities. This significant mastery over Reiryoku as a whole has led him to become exceptionally proficient with a number of techniques that are thought to be obsolete and unmastered among the younger Quincy. A talent picked up once a generation, Hachi is being forged as one of the Ishida's greatest warriors, or so they think. : Perhaps one of Hachi's greatest skills is the ability for him to absorb Reishi at a rate far greater than anybody his age can. Instantaneously, large volumes of reishi are simply pouring into his body, and later refined into a number of techniques, weapons, and the like. Hachi has admitted that this skill takes a long time to develop, and initially his ability to absorb reishi was sub-par, at best. Later, Hachi was taught by his mother to become the conduit for all reishi to be attracted to, like a lightning rod. By releasing a slight aura of reiatsu around himself, foreign reishi particles quickly rush to him like flies to light. He then traps these reishi particles within himself, before their expulsion as techniques and weapons of his creation. For this reason, it doesn't particularly matter where Hachi is at any given time, for his reishi absorption skills are highly refined. : What differentiates a great Quincy from a good Quincy? Simply put, it is their ability to manipulate reiryoku. If a Quincy is capable of manipulating reiryoku on a level that Hachi can, it means that they have truly lived up to their creed. Taught under his mother for a number of years, Hachi learned the secret to the manipulation of his own reiryoku. Though focus, diligence and the like is all well and good, what one really needs is comprehension. A comprehension over one's spiritual body. Tirelessly exerting oneself, a Quincy is capable of causing their human body to break down. This allows the inner reiryoku of the Quincy to replace the bodily functions, and become the main source of their power. Herein, the Quincy is capable of using the reiryoku within them as a conduit for their basic functions, such as walking and moving body parts. Having grown with this skill, Hachi's skill then took onto the reishi particles that surrounded him. Through their rapid absorption, Hachi is forced to accomodate them within his body. He can then release them as he would his own reiryoku, and manipulate it freely. With this freedom, he is capable of feats that normal Quincy wouldn't dare dream of. Swiftly, he is able to alter the composition of the reishi he utilizes, changing its base shape, solidity and even size to fit his requirements. Such alteration is found very predominantly in his core Quincy techniques, particularly the likes of Hirenkyaku and Kesshōryū. *' Master' (飛廉脚 Flying Screen Step/God Step; literally "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg) *' ' (乱装天傀 "heavenly wild puppet suit"; literally "disheveled paradise puppet") *'Kesshōryū' (結晶流 Crystallization of the Flow) Spirit Weapon Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery